


A Home Together

by givebackandlivehappy



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IT'S TOO CUTE, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackandlivehappy/pseuds/givebackandlivehappy
Summary: Prompt/Request: I'm sorry if this sounds really weird, but can you do a Meena X Reader fluff story (from Sing 2016)? There has literally been zero of those while there has been of every other character and I am suffering. ( @twilightprince102 on tumblr)





	A Home Together

“I am so excited to make dinner for you!”

You opened the front door and rushed into the small kitchen, quickly taking out various ingredients out of the plastic grocery bags they were in. Meena walked into the apartment behind you, closing the door quietly and bringing the rest of the bags to the kitchen.

“I never knew you could get so worked up about food…” She giggled a little as she placed the last of the grocery items in the pantry and fridge. “What’s so special about this dish anyway? You haven’t really mentioned why you’re so excited.”

“Well…” You took out two pits from the cupboard and placed them on the stove in front of you. “Not only is this my absolute favorite meal,…” You paused to look at your partner, who was immersed in the almost embarrassed look on your face. “…but it’s the first real meal I get to prepare and eat with you…”

Meena blushed and looked away. “Heh… You’re only trying to make me blush…”

You reached your hand to left side of her face and leaded it back to face you. “I’m serious. This is a big deal for me.” You turned your to look down at your hands. “Ever since we moved in together, the biggest meal we’ve had was ramen with frozen vegetables… When I cook for you, it just feels like we’re a real couple: living together and providing for each other…”

You wiped your hand over your eyes to prevent Meena from seeing your emotions getting the best of you. She brought her hand to your face and placed it on your cheek, brushing away the tear that fell.

“I’m not saying that we aren’t a real couple now… but being here together just feels like-”

“Home…” She cut you off and looked into your eyes, smiling as she saw your tears go away. “I feel it too. That’s why I’m here.”

You rushed over to her and wrapped your arms around her, laughing into her chest. She hugged you back, humming softly.

“Oh Stylo,  
Go for blossom in your soul.  
When you know your heart is light,  
Electric is the love.  
When the mako flies  
Up from the bottom in your eyes.  
Then I’ll know the twilight skies  
Are not so broken hearted.

If it’s love, it’s electric.  
It’ll be flowing in the streets  
Night after night  
Just to get through the week.  
Sometimes it’s hard.  
Right now.”

“Stylo” by Gorillaz


End file.
